


Supergirl and the Invisible Boy

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story/One-Shot Per Fandom [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Invisible Winn, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Alex Danvers, Teacher!J'onn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Winslow Schott, Junior can turn invisible. While he never used to use his power, he began to use it more and more as he grew older, and as his family drifted apart...And then Kara Danvers comes along and helps him to come out of his shell.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to sit down and do a Kara/Winn piece for some time now-- ever since I first started watching the show on April 10... Of 2018-- but I had no idea what to do until just a little while back.
> 
> Yes, the title is a play on the song from "Next to Normal."

No one knew what Winslow Schott, Junior looked like. There were rumors, of course-- there would always be rumors, no matter who or what they were about-- but nobody knew for certain.

Rumor had it that he hadn't  _always_ been invisible, but no one knew the truth. Winn had hardly ever spoken about himself and his past. In fact, he hardly spoke in general. It wasn't that Winn was  _shy_ , necessarily... It was just that nobody wanted to be the person who seemed to be constantly talking to air.

But everything changed, though, when Kara Danvers transferred to his school...


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: whenever I write something for a fandom I've never written for before-- no matter how long I've been in said fandom-- the writing tends to be choppy and the characters... Sometimes aren't themselves. So I apologize if that ends up happening to our precious children....

"Winslow Schott?"

Winn raised his hand out of habit, though it had been  _years_ since he had actually been able to do that and that alone. Ever since his father had gone crazy and his mother had disappeared, well... Things had gone way downhill for Winn. And nobody had seen him since.

Hardly anybody had seen him  _before_ everything happened, actually.

Winn had been born with the power to turn himself invisible at will, and he had used it quite frequently. He couldn't explain it; it felt somewhat nice to just get to sit back and watch things from an outsider's perspective. And then, when his life fell apart, he just...  _Stayed._ He never changed back. It was a little tough getting used to being invisible all the time, but after awhile, he felt that he had at least a little bit of a handle on it.

Mr. J'onzz raised an eyebrow. "Winslow Schott?"

"I'm here, sir."

Mr. J'onzz hardly seemed fazed by the fact that there was a disembodied voice replying to him. He simply shrugged and marked something down on his clipboard before going on to the next name. He made it through a good portion of people on the list, and Winn suspected that he was finally finishing up, when the classroom door burst open and a girl came running in, red-faced and out of breath.

"Miss Danvers," Mr. J'onzz said, "it's nice to see that you could make it."

The girl's face flushed redder, if that was even possible. "I'm  _so_ sorry, sir... My alarm didn't go off and then Alex was hogging the bathroom all morning and..."

Mr. J'onzz motioned to the desks before him. "Take your seat, Miss Danvers."

"Y-yes, sir."

Naturally, the only open seat left was the one right next to Winn. But, of course, this girl probably didn't realize this. After all, it  _wasn't_ normal to have an invisible boy attending school with you.

Winn's theory was proven to be correct when the girl set her stuff down and began to take her seat... Right on his lap.

"E-excuse me," he muttered, "but this seat happens to be occupied."

He wanted to be frustrated, to be angry. But when she stood up, flushed and flustered, he simply  _couldn't_ hold any sort of grudge against her.

"Y-you're... You're..."

"Invisible," he supplied for her, smiling a little, "the name's Winn."

She dropped into the seat next to him. "Kara."

_Kara._

What a nice name.

What a pretty girl...

Winn opened his mouth to say something else to Kara, some sort of follow-up. At that moment, though, Mr. J'onzz wrapped up with calling roll.

"Alright, students," he announced, "pull out your textbooks and turn to page fifteen..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm... So, Winn's basically turning into Millard from Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children...
> 
> I just miss Winn too much right now.


End file.
